


Grilled Cheese

by madasthesea



Series: Nice work, kid [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, capable Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/pseuds/madasthesea
Summary: Peter comes home from school with a black eye
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Nice work, kid [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1123320
Comments: 33
Kudos: 1131





	Grilled Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Who hurt you?"
> 
> Seriously naming all of these makes me want to die

“Shouldn’t that have healed by now?”

Peter blinks at the first words out of Tony’s mouth, then reaches up and gently prods at the dark bruise marring the right side of his face. He hums noncommittally.

“I’ve never seen a bruise not heal over night for you, kid,” Tony continues, crossing the lab to grasp Peter’s chin, turning his head to examine the bruise better. “That must have looked awful last night.”

“Well,” Peter hedges after a moment. “I didn’t exactly get it last night.” 

Tony’s frown deepens as he brushes his thumb under Peter’s eye. The bruise is darkest there, the white of Peter’s eye a little bloody. Whoever hit Peter hit him _hard_.

“When did you get it?”

Peter’s shoulders slump as he resigns himself to telling the truth.

“About an hour ago.”

Tony’s gaze snaps to his, his fingers tighten on Peter’s jaw until he remembers himself and carefully pulls his hand away. 

“You were supposed to be in school an hour ago.”

“And I was. In school, I mean,” Peter stammers.

Tony goes rigid, jaw snapping closed. He takes a slow breath. “Who did this?” He asks, his voice carefully level.

“It doesn’t matter, Mr. Stark,” Peter says, sighing. He makes to step around Tony, but Tony grabs his shoulder.

“Peter. Who hurt you?” He demands, his eyes dark and angry. There’s something about the way he’s holding himself, the hand he has clenched in Peter’s jacket, that makes Peter think he’s not just angry at the kid that had used his face as a punching bag. He’s mad at himself for not catching it before. 

“This is the first time this has happened,” Peter blurts out. “I promise.”

Tony sucks in a breath between his teeth, his eyes ones again fixed on the bruise, on the dried blood in his eyebrow that he hadn’t managed to get off with a wet paper towel in the boys’ bathroom. 

“It was some dumb lacrosse player,” Peter says, watching Tony’s face. “I didn’t know my school even had a lacrosse team, but this guy was harassing one of the girls in my homeroom–her name’s Sarah, she’s super nice. She distracts the teacher when I come in late, sometimes. I stepped in. His friends egged him on. It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine,” Tony snaps, but his tone has gentled. His thumb rubs Peter’s shoulder, comforting rather than restraining now.

“Sure. But it’s the first time and probably the last time and it’s going to be healed by tomorrow. You haven’t missed the signs because there weren’t any.”

Tony meets his eyes, looking a little sheepish for having been so transparent in his worry. 

“I’m still going to call the school,” he insists.

“Ok,” Peter shrugs. He wanted the bullies taken care of too. “Sarah’s mom will, too, probably.”

The corner of Tony’s mouth twitches up. He pushes the bangs back from Peter’s forehead. 

“You’re a really good kid,” he murmurs. “I just… I want to protect you from bullies as much as supervillains, Pete.”

“I know. But all I need right now is, like, a grilled cheese sandwich and probably an ice pack,” Peter says, smiling at Tony even though it makes his face hurt.

Tony’s laugh is a little forced, but his smile is genuine. “I can handle that.” 


End file.
